


For Science

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment? A stress-test? Darcy is so on board with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Bruce stared at Darcy for a minute before he took off his glasses and set them on the table. He scrubbed his hands over his face as though that would help him make sense of what was going on. Shaking his head, he returned his glasses to his face and regarded her for another second. “So your boyfriend wants to watch us have sex.”

“Uh, no.” She glanced over to where Tony was sitting next to her, on the opposite side of the table from Bruce. “The guy I bang sometimes wants to stress-test you.”

“For science, Bruce,” Tony chimed in, a note of cajoling in with the seriousness of his tone. “You've been doing a lot of work controlling the transformation, and I want to see how you respond to different stimuli. And since you won't fuck me...”

Darcy knew that Tony was only half-kidding. He was attracted to intelligence and the creative practical expression thereof, and if there was any indication that Bruce batted for both teams, Tony would have very likely been all over him in a hot second.

She glared over her shoulder at him before softening her expression to look at Bruce again. “Don't you want to know if you could have an actual relationship that included things like intimacy and sex?”

“And you don't think that's something I could find out on my own?” He sounded a little insulted.

“Have you? Other than the longing glances at the lovely Ms. Lewis when you think no one's looking, have you even tried to interact with the opposite gender? And Jane doesn't count, her sexuality is currently Thor.”

Darcy had to nod at that. Not that she could blame Jane, the man was literally a force of nature, with the arms to prove it. “Not only that, but I'm pretty sure that you'd get halfway to somewhere with someone who's into curly-haired scientists and then bail because you'd be afraid of hurting them. If Tony's monitoring the situation, then he can step in if he has to.”

Bruce focused his attention entirely on Darcy. “And you... Want to?”

She raised her hands in the air in a victory cheer. “For science!” Grinning, she sitting back in her chair. “Seriously, though, yes.” She shrugged. “I have a thing for curly-haired scientists.” Bruce couldn't stop himself from glancing at Tony, and Darcy actually laughed. “I also have a thing for genius billionaire playboy philanthropists. I try to keep an open mind.”

Tony winced at that. “Does everyone need to keep bringing that up?”

Darcy shrugged. “You said it.”

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist apparently decided to drop it. “It's not like I'd be sitting beside you with my dick in my hand and breathing heavily, Bruce. You'd have some remote monitors to keep an eye on your vitals, and I'd just be watching to make sure you didn't start going green. If it would help you feel better, I _suppose_ I could just listen and if things started sounding bad, I could just jump in. That might not be the best idea, though, Darcy can get a bit loud and I could come to her rescue at a bad time.”

Bruce sighed, rubbing his hands over his face again. “The question I'm going to ask you is in no way an indication that I'm actually going to do this. But would you be in the same room?”

“Of course not. That would be a little distracting, wouldn't it? Live video feed. And before you ask, the only thing that would actually be recorded was your vitals.”

“And you would in no way discuss my actual performance after we were finished.”

When Tony didn't answer right away, Darcy turned towards him and elbowed him sharply in the ribs, her eyes glaring. “No! Ow.” He rubbed his side. “Of course not.”

“What happens if I do start going green?”

Neither of the other occupants of the room missed the change from 'would' to 'do.' Darcy kept an absolutely straight face, turning back towards Bruce with wide eyes. Tony just shrugged. “Suit up, get in there, make sure Darcy has an exit point. I'm not sure it would be necessary, to be honest. You've spent enough time around her that _the other guy_ probably recognizes her as someone he can't smash. He's getting a lot better at adapting and expressing himself. Although...”

Bruce seemed to know where Tony was going with this. “One experiment at a time.”

“So you're in?” Darcy sat forward, grinning just a little.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Yes. Provided all discussion afterward is kept to strict scientific observations.” His eyes came over to rest pointedly on Tony. “When...”

Darcy kept herself from another victory-cheer. “Tonight? Like... seven? That way you don't have enough time to talk yourself out of it and I get a chance to make myself pretty.”

“You never make a point to make yourself pretty for me,” Tony observed, and she just gave him a look as she pushed her chair back and got to her feet.

“I'm going to go and leave you two to discuss equipment. Monitoring... Yeah. Seeya later!” She was practically bouncing with excitement as she left the small room Bruce had claimed as his office.

\---

As much as she tried to tell herself that she was just nervous about how Bruce was doing, and the large possibility that he would halt the experiment halfway through, Darcy was actually _nervous_ in a very will-he-like-me kind of way.

When Tony had first approached her with this, she'd practically jumped on the chance. She was attracted to intelligence, too; it was one of the reasons she and Tony got along so well. And Bruce was just... Bruce. He was sweet and funny and adorable and entirely too self-deprecating. Tony had been fairly confident the scientist would go along with it, but Darcy had had her doubts.

But now...

She'd dressed super carefully. She didn't want anything that would require much time or effort to get off, but she wanted to make sure she was decent. She'd settled on a cardigan and tank top, jeans, and flats she could just step out of.

Tony had texted her and told her to come to Bruce's main lab, and so just before seven, she was in front of the door. Should she knock? She never knocked normally, but normally the experiments going on within didn't involve her naked girl parts. She squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

It looked... different. For one there was an _actual_ bed. It was partitioned off from the rest of the room with what looked like folding paper screens, and there was a small table beside it. And Bruce... Bruce was sitting on the end of the bed watching her, his hand folded loosely as he leaned forward with his arm against his knees. His expression was...

He gave her a tentative smile. “You're still okay with this?”

 _Fuck yes._ “Yeah. I'm more worried that you'll back out. Which is fine, completely fine. If you don't... I'm babbling, so I'm just gonna stop.” She stepped out of the doorway, the weighted door swinging shut behind her on its own, and went over to Bruce. Settling herself down on the end of the bed beside him, she looked around at the screens. “Cameras?”

Bruce gestured to the screens. “They're hidden in the design, Tony thought we might find this easier if we couldn't see that he was spying on us.”

She followed the swirling black lines until her eyes picked out the glint of something that wasn't supposed to be there. “Okay. That's fair. Are you all...”

“Hooked up? Yes.” He patted his chest.

Darcy shifted, crossing her feet at the ankles. “Okay. So, I'm just going to say this once, 'cause bringing it up over and over just really isn't hot. I'm pretty much one hundred percent on board with this. If you want out at any time just let me know, and we can go and have coffee and awkward laughter instead.”

“No, I'm... Fine.” Not excited, but she'd take what she could get.

“Okay, logistics. I don't want to plan and schedule every little thing, but I do think that I should be on top. That way, _if_ something happens, it's easier for me to get away.”

He nodded. “That makes sense.”

They sat there for a moment, Darcy studying the weave of the denim over her knees. “You know,” she said after a couple of painfully silent minutes. “I'm picturing Tony in there right now, head in his hands and yelling at his screens with offers to help.”

Bruce snorted, and then they were laughing. It wasn't that it was particularly funny, but the tension had to get out somehow.

And then Darcy put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, her mouth lingering over the fullness of his bottom lip for just the briefest of moments before she pulled away, eyes opening to search his. She'd promised not to ask him again, but she desperately wanted to know if that was okay.

For one heart-breakingly long minute he did nothing but stare in her eyes. His hand came up, fingers combing through her hair. “It's been a while,” he admitted quietly.

She smiled and leaned over to rest her forehead against his. “I figured. Just like riding a bike, or so I hear. I'm a little more comfortable than a bike.”

“I might not be, though, and you're the one doing the riding...”

Darcy's smile widened into a grin. “I'll make it work.” She tilted her head to kiss him again, and this time he met her and responded. He may not have done it in a while, but he still seemed to remember the basics fairly well. His hand rested against the side of her neck, fingers hooked in her hair, lips moving with hers.

Not breaking the kiss, she scooted a little closer, reaching up to run her finger along the top edge of the collar of his purple button-up shirt. Every so often her finger would brush against his skin or the soft curls at the base of his neck.

Her mouth slipped from his, trailing down over his jaw to the side of his neck, pressing light kisses along his skin. When she got to his shirt she stopped, pulling back to look at him. She knew that Tony was making sure that nothing happened, but it was still a little reassuring to see Bruce's warm brown eyes looking back at her.

She gently undid the top button of his shirt, then the next one, her fingers steadily moving down his shirt and slipping each button free. His shirt was tucked in and he pulled it free for her so she could finish. At last it lay completely open, framing the white undershirt he wore underneath. Darcy leaned forward and kissed him again, her tongue darting into his mouth. She didn't want to push things too fast and end up overwhelming him.

His hands slid along her shoulders until he was pushing the open cardigan down her arms and off, leaving her in just the tank top underneath. He reached back up with one hand to bury it in her hair, his fingertips scraping gently along her scalp.

His palm slid up over her side and around to cup a breast, and he pulled back suddenly. Her eyes widened a little, scanning him for any traces of green, but he shook his head. “I'm fine, Darcy. I just... I don't think this is going too last long, for one reason or the other, and I want to make sure you have a good time first.”

“I'm good,” Darcy assured him. “Just... Great. Having fun. Enjoying the kissing.”

“You know, I don't think I've ever been with a woman who argued with me about giving her an orgasm before.” He didn't move the hand on her breast, but the other fingers twined absently around a lock of hair.

“Really?” She'd just assumed that they'd be here for Bruce to have a good time and then she'd skip off to smell the flowers or take care of herself or whatever.

“Yes. Normally when I have sex, I like to make sure everyone gets satisfied.”

She licked her suddenly-dry lips. “I am... We should definitely do that. For science.” Science was pretty fucking awesome.

Bruce gripped the hem of her tank top and pulled it gently over her head. He shifted a little closer, one hand settling on her thigh, the other burying in her hair again. And then they were kissing again, and he was pressing her back onto the bed.

His body was over hers, the solid weight of his chest pressed up against her. His hand slid up the inside of her thigh, halting just before he got to the center seam of her jeans. She could feel the heat of his skin through her pants.

She slipped her mouth from his, twisting her head to the side. “Maybe we should move up a bit? I feel like I'm going to slide off the bed.” She didn't, not really, but it would be a convenient excuse to get rid of her jeans, which were totally in the way. She needed there not to be anything between his touch and her skin.

“Sure.” He straightened and stood up, and Darcy followed suit. She took the opportunity to quickly slip off her shoes and take off her pants before sliding up the bed until her head touched the pillow. The appreciative look she got in return for her efforts made her more than a little glad she'd done it. Her glasses came off, she set them on the bedside table.

“That was sudden.” Bruce made no move to take off any more of his own clothing.

“Stress-test, Bruce.” Despite her lighthearted words, she was scanning his face for any trace of green. She was relieved not to find any. “No, it's just a pain in the ass to be all settled down and having a good time and then have to get up _again_ to lose the pants.”

“That's a very practical way of looking at things.” He took off his own shoes, then followed her onto the bed. The mattress hardly shifted under his weight, and then he was leaning over her again, this time with one leg between her own. He bent down to kiss her again.

She twined her arms around his neck, holding him close as their tongues darted and flicked against each other.

One of his hands settled on the front of her hip and slowly moved up. His fingers heated her skin, and it wasn't long before his palm was resting over her breast again. This time it didn't stay still, though, he moved in circles, the lacy fabric of her bra rasping against her delicate skin until her nipple was straining against his hand.

Darcy arched her back, pressing herself into him. He plucked at her nipple through her bra with surprisingly gentle fingers. Tendrils of heat snaked from the sensitive bud to pool between her legs until she was writhing against his hard thigh.

She slipped her mouth from his, turning her head to the side to draw a deep, shaking breath. His lips didn't leave, though, sliding over her jaw and down the long line of her neck. He mouthed along the strap of her bra and down over the breast he wasn't teasing with his dextrous fingers. He fastened over the sensitive peak, drawing on it until the fabric was damp with his saliva. It felt strange- good- but instead of being lost in the wet heat of his mouth, what she felt was her slightly scratchy undergarment.

Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging a little. Bruce looked up at her and she turned back to catch his gaze. His eyes were dark, brown, knowing. “Can we get these off?” One finger trailed back down to run along the waist of her high-cut panties.

She swallowed, nodding, eyes wide. “Yeah. Let's... Let's do that.” She lifted her hips off the bed, allowing him to hook his fingers in her panties and draw them down over her thighs and off her legs, discarding them over the side of the bed.

His eyes moved over her, tracing the curves of her hips, the seam between her thighs. He settled down again, this time between her legs. He traced the line where her thigh met her groin, puffing a soft breath over her already-slick flesh, making her shiver.

His thumbs gently parted her labia, spreading her for his hungry eyes. She couldn't look away from the expression on his face, the visibly strained desire. He glanced up at her for just a second before turning his attention back down. The fingers that had plucked at her nipple now slipped over the tight bead of flesh at the apex of her thighs. She jerked up against him at the first touch.

The smile he gave her was a bit apologetic “You need to try and be still, or I'll come before I get anywhere near you.”

Darcy nodded, fingers gripping the soft sheet underneath her. Her eyes slipped shut as his finger flicked over her clit again, gently rubbing back and forth. She tried to keep still, but she was squirming under the light touch, pushing her hips into him. She let her head drop back and closed her eyes, unable to stand the intensity in his gaze as he looked down at her.

The first tentative sweep of his tongue had her almost shredding the sheets as she took in a sharp gasp. That touch was followed by another, longer, more sure sweep with the flat of his tongue that made her moan. Every passing second made his movements more sure, alternating lingering licks with little flicks with the pointed tip. She was gasping, sighing, her legs trembling in her fight to keep from clamping her thighs around his head. When lips closed over the sensitive bundle of nerves to gently suck it into his mouth, her hips came off the bed, the long moan from her orgasm filling the room.

As she came down from her high, she looked down the length of her body to see Bruce settle back, looking up at her with a slightly-pleased smile on his face. “So...” She cleared her throat. “So that was good. How about we take care of you now?”

He slid backwards off the bed and started undressing himself. The small circles monitoring him were visible across the olive skin of his torso. His chest was lightly furred, the same salt-and-pepper mix that covered his head, a trail of hair leading down to his penis. He was already hard, the flushed head damp with pre-come. There was a condom waiting on the table beside the bed, and he opened up the foil package and slid it on.

Darcy couldn't help licking her lips at the sight of him, about average-length, but thick. “You need to get over here,” she told him, beckoning with one finger. She shifted over, making room for him to lie down beside her on the bed, his head hitting the pillow next to hers. She sat up and swung one leg over his hips, moving to kneel over him. “How you doing?”

His eyes were fixed on hers. “Last chance to b-” His words choked off as she lowered herself onto him, his cock sliding deep inside her.

She let out a long sigh. “Only way I'm going anywhere is if you start getting all green,” she told him. She rolled her hips once, and his eyelids dropped over his eyes. She had to smile, having this kind of power over him was kind of a rush.

She had to lean forward and brace her hands on the bed to be able to get the kind of rhythm she wanted. Her breasts brushed over his chest as she moved and he let out a low groan. She started moving, slowly at first, then faster, her whole body shifting back and forth over his as she rode him.

He was right, he didn't last very long. His hand came up to grip her shoulder as his body stiffened below her.

She slowed to a stop, then rolled off of him, landing on her back on the bed beside him with a big grin on her face. “Well, you didn't turn all green, so that's good.”

“You can turn the cameras off now, Tony,” Bruce said, scrubbing his hands across his face.

“Do you think he did?” She shifted over until she was snuggled against him, and he sat up to slide his arm under her shoulders, his hand closing over her arm as he settled down beside her.

“Not a chance.”

“We should probably move, then.”

“We could.” Neither one of them made any move to get up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just the flimsiest excuse for PWP that ever excused.


End file.
